


Lip gallagher imagines

by Shameless_addicted



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Family, Lip Gallagher - Freeform, Love, The Future, female and male, shameless imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_addicted/pseuds/Shameless_addicted
Summary: Just imagines about your favourite gallagher boy





	1. One- you are my end game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first piece of writing on here and I hope you like it!  
> Tumblr:Shameless-addicted   
> Hope you like it!❤

Description: you and lip babysit liam all day and it leads to a talk about the further that lies ahead for both of you 

-

You laid in lips bed, which at this point had kinda felt like yours as well, you had spent so much time here it felt like you lived with him. Which honestly neither of you minded. Lip never wanted to be without you and you didnt want to leave him so it worked out.

You and Lip had spent the day watching Liam, which honestly you loved. Besides the obvious fact that you got to play with toys and watch disney movies lip knows you secretly love but the fact that he was so amazing with Liam and it made you fall for the boy even harder.   
Seeing him with Liam made you think about the future, with him in it. You had grown up wanting a family, with a big house and a loving husband, most importantly raising amazing kids and loving them with everything you had, to be anything and everything but your parents and that was your goal, to be everything to your kids, to be an amazing mom and nothing like your own.

“Hes all tucked in and sleeping. He told me to say thanks for an amazing day with his favourite girl and that I better watch out because he could take you. My 3 year old brother is gonna take my girl” Lip says taking off his shirt and lighting a smoke. A huge smile spreads across your face as you scoot down to the end of the bed, criss cross apple sauce next to your extremely hot boyfriend and take his smoke.

“Today was a pretty great day” You smiled passing the smoke back and leaning your head on his shoulder.

“This is why I love you, other girls would expect dates and flowers and things I cant afford or don’t have time for with everything in my family going on. But not you, you offer to help me. You are more than happy to sit and babysit with me all day, and laying in bed cuddling is so much better than going out” He saig bringing his lips to your forehead.

“I would babysit with you anyday everyday for the rest of my life. I don’t need expensive things that makes you have to work your ass off to afford, I don’t mind helping out your family because I love you and Im not going to let you suffer in doing it all by yourself, we are a team lip” You said. Out of the corner of your eyes you could see a smile on his face. 

When you and lip first started dating you were so fucking scared that it would just be a hook up, that he still had feelings for Karen and that in the end you’d be left heart broken. That was over a year ago and after lip telling you many times “This is so much fucking more to me than sex Y/n, I want this, I want you” and him staying for so long you allowed yourself to open up to him, allowed yourself to love him.  
“Hopefully one day we won’t be babysitting, they will be our little ones running around” He said standing up going to change into shorts before coming back to lay down with his babygirl.  
“You think about those things? Like the future?” You asked, kinda shocked if you were being honest. You thought about it all the time, you just didn’t think lip did.

“All the time actually. Before you I wasn’t like this, girls didn’t stay over, I sure as hell didn’t tell them I loved them and cuddling wasn’t something we would be doing. But now you staying over is almost an everyday thing and when you aren’t here I don’t sleep. I love you and Ill tell the whole world and I don’t feel complete without you in my arms so, looks like Im a changed man” He laughed at the end causing you to laugh, lip wasn’t the the boy who sat with you and blurted out his feelings, he only did it sometimes which you were okay with but when he did it made you feel like you were on cloud nine.

“Tell me what you think about” You said placing your head on his chest as his arms were wrapped around you.

“Well, as college is next year Im hoping to make it through and get an amazing job, You living with me of course. Im hoping I impress some rich people and get a really good paying job. Once we save enough money I will buy a huge piece of land and me and your brothers (Milkovich brothers) we will build you the house you’ve always dreamed about, adding as many rooms as we can and filling a few of them with the beautiful babies we make” Lip had described a future you had wanted so bad.

“I want that more than anything.. Seeing the way you are with Liam makes me want that with you so bad one day. I want my children-” You were cut off by lip.

“Our, you said mine but if you even think for a second that we won’t have that future together you are wrong.. You are my end game y/n. You are my first and last love and we will have adorable babies” He said, kissing the top of your head after, you had millions of butterflies and it was so amazing to hear him say those things.

“I want our adorable Gallagher-Milkovich babies to have the life we didn’t. No hitting, no yelling, no sadness and no brokenness, just love. Just us” You told him telling the truth. That right there, was all you ever fucking wanted.

“If someone ever hits my child I will get Svetlana on their ass faster then I can get Mickey on their ass. Our kids will never grow up having the lives we did and you will spend the rest of your life remembering that we aren’t our parents” He told you moving your head to be able to kiss you, he needed too. He needed to feel the love he felt once your lips connected to his.

“We are a team Lip, you and me and one day little ones” 

"We are a family Y?n” He said before you closed your eyes and fell asleep with the biggest smile on your face.


	2. I wish you weren't a lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip gets broken hearted once again and you, his lebsian best friend try to pick up his broken pieces

You and lip cuddling was something that happened often, when a girl broke your heart or you had a bad dream or he thinks about drinking or Monica comes back or anything really. Your arms were open for one another at anytime.

You had never felt anger flash through you so fast until last week when Lip had come home with glossy eyes and tear stained cheeks. “She cheated, the whole time” He whispered to you after he had taken off his winter jacket. It didn’t take you long before wrapping your arms around him.

Thats what lead you to this moment now, you and lip were laying on the bed in your room that lets be honest most of the time you two shared as you had a huge fear of sleeping alone, his head on your boobs while laying on his stomach, one of your hands with a joint in it and the other wrapped around him as you watched American dad.

“Fuck I wish you weren’t a lesbian”He said randomly causing you to laugh.

"Careful Lippy, starting to sound just like my father when I told him I was gay” You say, causing a loud chuckle to come from the boy laying on you.

“No I mean, If you weren’t into girls then maybe I wouldn’t be hurt all the time by assholes who lie to me and Id just have you, Ya know? Like maybe if you weren’t a pussy licker we would be a thing”

“Ive thought about that a lot too, and sometimes I wish I wasn’t so I could protect you from all these whores who seem to hurt you, but I’m extremely happy with this.” You paused,

“You are like the husband my dad wants me to have, the brother Ive always wanted, the best friend Ive never had before you, My mom when I need her since she passed, my everything all wrapped up in a semi broken bow” You added causing him to smile.

“Yeah I wouldn’t want to change this either, this friendship is the best thing thats ever happened to me” Lip said turning back to the tv.  
You smiled and started putting your hand through his hair, This was all you needed. Girls will come and go for the both of you but this friendship was going to last and both of you knew that.


End file.
